Paideia
by Thess
Summary: All children have to grow up eventually. In the future Seras Victoria faces Alucard in order to request her freedom. Slight Alucard x Seras. OneShot. Manga ficlet. Gift requested by Degan .


Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: Gift requested by Degan who wanted a story with Seras choosing her freedom and Alucard's reaction. Possibly A/U, it isn't contradicted by the manga yet. Thanks Seras-Kelia for your edition!

* * *

**Paideia **  
_"But if ye be without paideia, whereof all are partakers, then are ye bastards, and not sons"_  
(Heb 12:8).

_Click. Click. Click._

The ever-dark corridor of the basement had not changed one bit. War and bombs did not ruin the walls nor did they shatter the floor. There were things that were meant to remain the same – static and stuck forever without hope to change.

Others not.

The Hellsing upstairs was different. It started since Integral gave birth to her heir. It was subtle but that marked an end of an era that completely vanished with her funeral decades after that.

Alucard was not the same either. He was still the same nasty git with her, refusing to call her by name. But he was crazier and more dangerous. Integral's death took most of his sanity. Consequence of the shift of Master? Or because Integral's logic brought order in the chaotic world of his? No one could tell.

Seras Victoria matured too, despite what Alucard refused to admit. And she was on her way to show it that she was no longer his 'Police Girl.'

Seras never came around to ask for her freedom. Both comfortable with her position and knowing he was annoyed by her constant refusal. It was her only bleeding possibility to rile him. Master's face eventually contorted in rage for her insistence to keep the bound. He knew little her reasons for it. Not that he bothered to read her mind anymore. Alucard was irritatingly smug about knowing everything about her.

But that was going to change as well.

Seras stopped in front of her Master's door, knuckles knocking lightly the on wood. "Master?" she asked after clearing out her voice. "May I pass?"

The door yanked open, Seras had anticipated such stunt and dodged it. Gathering her courage, she stepped inside. There were no turns back in her plan, no hesitation if she wanted to accomplish something right once for and all. "I came to speak with you," she told him.

Alucard was currently lounged on his chair. Sunglasses and hat were over a small table along with his guns. He did not seem to notice her entrance, for his eyes were closed. Seras stood in the threshold still for a while until she slammed the door shut. Master was ignoring her on purpose.

"Master…" she insisted.

"What is it, Police Girl?" Alucard asked, cracking one eye open. "I was having the most delicious dream. Hellsing blood everywhere, painting this floor red. As my hounds feasted on the carcasses of the flesh." He laughed with malice, inciting chills on her spine.

"Sounds like a nightmare to me," Seras snapped, narrowing her eyes. She knew what he planned to do. To go against Jonathan Hellsing, for there were no affection ties like the one her Master used to share with Integral. And she could not allow it; he was like a son to her too, for his mother usually let her take care of him.

"A dream. Freedom, Police Girl," Alucard rose, picking up his hat and placing it on the top of his head. "Something that you don't seem to appreciate it."

"Actually, that was something I wanted to discuss," Seras cleared her throat; taking boldly steps in his direction. "I'm ready to break the bonds. To fly away from the nest."

Alucard regarded her with surprise, it was fleeting and soon his smirk widened. "So you finally understood how precious that was? You've matured. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, because it's the only way I could act against you in order to save Sir Hellsing," Seras responded slyly. Alucard laughed in return, as his hands unbuttoned the jacket and shirt.

"Of course you will," Alucard responded in a condescending tone of disbelief. Then he spread his arms, leaving his white chest bare to her sight. "Really, Police Girl, I know you'll never dare damage me. Now reap your prize, take your freedom, as an adult not a child anymore," there was some alien desire in his tone. There was no one else female around but Seras – both Her Majesty and Integral passed away – leaving Alucard without choices.

Seras advanced towards him, a smile played on her lips until she stopped – toe to toe from him. "Maybe I could convince you otherwise, Master," she murmured against his cold flesh before biting down over a nipple. He moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back, arms wrapped around her narrow waist as her mouth suckled blood from his breast.

Freedom tasted of salt and metal.

"Very good, Seras Victoria! Sink them more! Deeper!" Alucard urged her, engrossed with the rapture. "Once you're free, you will destroy the weakling who dared to be born of Integra!"

Seras continued to drink in silence, her hand descending to slowly, very slowly until she reached something long and cold. Her digits trailed the length of it before grasping and lifting it.

_I did warn you about my intentions, Alucard._

Her finger pulled up the trigger of the Jackal against his chest and fired. The impact forced Alucard to release his embrace on her and sent him flying backwards, hitting the wall. Blood painted the Mansion but it was his, not the Hellsing's. Quickly, Seras shot again – this time on his head.

"The Hellsing heir has been warned of your treachery," Seras informed him, concentrating in phasing Jonathan Hellsing and handful soldiers down with her. She had been practicing her vampire skills, pity Alucard never bothered to give her an extra lesson or two. "Consider yourself under arrest," she finished with a proud grin.

"Nosferatu Alucard," Jonathan addressed him, stepping forward yielding a silver staff. "The sentence for your crime will be sealing you for a decade. I hope you'll learn from this and think twice next time. Leave us, Captain Victoria."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing," Seras saluted and exited, shutting the door behind her and leaned on it. She listened to the chants in Latin and her former Master's curses in many languages. She heard his voice faltering after an hour. Seras Victoria shook her head, gazing down the Jackal a bit sorrowful. She had done the right thing, no matter the attachments, Alucard was a peril to the world and she was a policewoman who was supposed to defend the civilians from monsters like him.

_Perhaps when he's released Alucard will be more servile and less hateful towards Jonathan_, Seras thought, ascending the stairs. She flipped the Jackal on the air before holstering it. _But then again, some things will never change._


End file.
